The present invention relates to a structure of a cavity in a tool box and the cavity having two protrusions for engaging with two open ends of a socket.
A conventional tool box 1 generally is made by way of blowing molding and a plurality of cavities 10 as shown in FIG. 1 are defined in the tool box 1. Each cavity 10 has two ribs 11 extending inward from two opposite insides defining the cavity 10 so that a socket 15 is. clamped by the two ribs 11. This conventional structure of the cavity 10 can position the socket 15 because the distance between two ribs 11 is slightly smaller than an outer diameter of the socket 15 so that the socket 15 is forced inserted in the cavity 10. However, because the two ribs 11 contact the smooth and round outer periphery of the socket 15 so that when the tool box 1 receives an impact, the socket 15 will disengaged from the cavity 10 easily. The users have to re-arrange all the sockets 15 in correct cavities 10 one by one. Unfortunately, this happens all the time and the re-arrangement of the sockets 15 takes a lot of time.
The present invention intends to provide a structure of a cavity of tool box and the cavity has two protrusions for respectively engaging with two open ends of a socket.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cavity structure defined in a display surface of a tool box and includes a bottom surface and two opposite insides extend from the bottom surface. The two opposite insides extend inclinedly toward each other and a tip portion is formed on an abutment between each inside and the display surface so that the two tip portions are engaged with two ends of a socket.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a cavity structure that can position the socket more secure.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.